ya es hora de de que sepas la verdad
by ReynArtemisa
Summary: es mi version de lo que deberia pasar en el capitulo sexto, ojala pasara esto pero lo veo dificil
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi segundo fic sobre bones y el tercero publicado en fanfiction espero que les guste este fic basado en la promo del capitulo 6x09, si no la han visto véanla es horrorosamente genial. y si quieren que lo continúe el fic ya le tengo pensado un buen desarrollo pero prefiero esperar a ver si os gusta primero, bueno y gracias por leer

Salí del jefersonian, pero había sido un día demasiado largo, no podía quitarme la imagen de la victima, una científica absorbida por el trabajo, soltera, la mejor de su categoría, eso y mas cosas había dicho Sweets, una científica como yo, sola, sin nadie, así es como estaba yo ahora, sola desde aquella maldita noche en el que mi miedo, si miedo, un sentimiento irracional, pero tenia miedo, miedo de que me volvieran a dañar, miedo de volver a dejar destrocado mi corazón, pues al fin y al cabo, así había quedado cuando tenia quince años, y así volvía a estar ahora, destrozado por aquel hombre que una vez hizo que abriera mi corazón me enseño a creer en el amor, _¿para que?_ Me pregunto yo ahora _¿para que lo hizo y luego me volvió a hacer daño?_

Aquella era la prueba de que nunca debía haber confiado en el, lo único que hizo fue hacerme sufrir, como habían hecho todas las personas a las que les había abierto mis sentimiento.

.

.

.

.

Caminado sumida en todos aquellos pensamientos, llegue hasta el lugar donde se hallaron los resto de la doctora, llovía pero no me importo, camine bajo la lluvia buscando cualquier prueba que pudiera ayudar, pues a diferencia de mis compañeros y si también amigos, yo no tenia a nadie en casa esperándome, yo estaba sola.

Seguí por una carretera, los coches pasaban a bastante velocidad, pero eso, al igual que la lluvia, tampoco me importo, seguí adelante, un coche paso por mi lado, y entonces encontré lo que buscaba una pista por fin, allí en mitad de la carretera, me agache, tenia que comprobar que era aquello.

Después de eso, todo ocurrió mas deprisa de lo que me hubiera gustado, las luces de un coche me deslumbraron, alcé la cabeza para ver el vehículo que se acercaba a mi a gran velocidad, pero por lo visto aquello tampoco me importo, me quede allí, parada indefensa, y por supuesto sola ante aquella luz, si, una decisión demasiado irracional para mi, pero así fue, me quede allí esperando encontrar un poco de paz a la sombra de la muerte, no quería aquello, no podía irme y dejar las cosas así, era egoísta por mi parte, pero tenia que hablar con Booth, debía contarle toda la verdad, por que lo rechacé aquella noche, por que me fui, por que no le dije que le amaba cuando debía.

Pero para cuando tome aquella decisión y quise moverme, era demasiado tarde, estaba demasiado cerca, cerré los ojos esperando a que el momento llegara, ni siquiera note las lagrimas de mis ojos junto a las gotas de lluvia.

Pero en el ultimo momento, unos brazos me rodearon la cintura, un en el momento en el que el coche debería haberme atropellado me quitó de en medio, un acto bastante arriesgado, dado en poco tiempo que me había quedado.

-¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENANDO HUESOS? ¿ESTAS LOCA COMO SE TE OCURRE?-después de seis años, aquella voz me resultaba inconfundible, mucho menos, aquel tono enfadado, que usaba cuando me ponía en peligro, según el innecesariamente, había tanto que quería decirle, pero otra vez aquel estúpido miedo que siempre aparecía a la vez que la imagen de Booth, estaba hay haciendo que me callara y perdiera mi oportunidad de nuevo.

- Booth –no sabía que más podía decir, si ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara, no quería que viera las lágrimas de mi rostro, ni tampoco quería ver sus ojos, esos ojos marrones que me sacaban de toda pesadilla.

-¿BOOTH?¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES QUE DECIRME?-estaba furioso, no dejaba de gritarme, se paso las manos por el pelo, y luego, se tranquilizó un poco-huesos por favor dime algo, dime que estabas haciendo en mitad de la carretera-seguí callada, mirando al suelo, no solo no sabia que contestarle si no que tampoco quería hacerlo, estuvimos en silencio, hasta que me obligo a mirarlo a la cara-dios mio huesos, ¿te has visto? Estas llorando, ¿Qué te pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Mirarlo probablemente fue el peor de mis errores, no puse contener las lagrimas, me rodeo con tus fuertes brazos, y me deshice en llanto contra su pecho, note, como pasaba, las manos por mi mojado cabello

-será mejor que te lleve a casa-paso su brazo por mi cintura, y me condujo hasta su coche, me ayudo a subir y luego dio la vuelta-debes de estar helada-encendió la calefacción, y luego arranco,

no podía evitar que las lagrimas siguieran corriendo libres de todo control por mi rostro, y sabia que el también lo notaba, tenia la mandíbula tensada, y cada gesto que hacia lo hacia con gran brusquedad, hasta que por fin habló

-todavía tienes que decirme que estabas haciendo

-estaba buscando alguna prueba-me gire hacia la ventana al tiempo que quitaba una lagrima de mi mejilla, note como el echaba a un lado el coche y luego frenaba, entonces Booth se volvió hacia mi

-bien si no me lo cuentas por las buenas tendré que obligarte-estaba bastante enfadado-no estabas buscando ninguna pista huesos, estabas parada en mitad de una carretera cuando un coche iba hacia ti-alzo un poco el volumen

-había visto algo, y lo estaba comprobando-conteste lo mas fría que pude, sabia que eso no le gustaría pero no podía hacer otra cosa-¿y tu? ¿Que hacías allí? ¿No deberías estar con Hannah?-ni siquiera conseguí acabar la frase en condiciones, volví a comenzar a llorar, y recordé aquella imagen, el con su uniforme militar en mitad del aeropuerto, mirándome, esperando que algo hiciera que no cogiera ese maldito vuelo, y en ese momento recordé un famoso verso de la poesía española

**¿Por qué no hable ese día?**

**Y ¿Por qué no lloré yo?**

Si el hubiera hablado como debió hacer el poeta, yo no hubiera podido irme, y en aquel momento si hubiera llorado como tenia ganas de hacer ante aquella despedida, el se habría dado cuenta de todo, y me habría hecho quedarme

Una nueva oleada de sollozos siguió aquel pensamiento, yo podría haberlo evitado, podría haber evitado todo aquel dolor, pero no lo hice.

-huesos ¿por que le lo estas tomando tan en serio? ¿Solo es un caso más? Me preocupas-le dio un puñetazo al volante desesperado ya por mi comportamiento,

Y sin saber de donde saque el valor necesario dije entre sollozos

-cometí un error, perdí mi oportunidad-me cubrí el rostro con las manos y continúe llorando desconsoladamente

-¿Qué…que oportunidad?-por primera vez note duda en su voz

-¿sabes de que oportunidad estoy hablando?-le grite entre sollozos

-no…tu…tu no me…amas-levanté el rostro, y lo vi mirándome, con la boca abierta, tenia los nudillos blancos de tanto apretarlos, e incluso podía ver sus ojos acuosos-tu me negaste aquella oportunidad…no-

Tenia que decírselo, no podía callarme más

-TE AMO BOOTH, SIEMPRE LO HE HECHO, YO TAMBIÉN SABIA QUE ERAS ESPECIAL, DESDE EL PRINCIPIO-le grité-tenia miedo-dije en apenas un susurro

-miedo, miedo ¿de que? Huesos

-de que me hicieras daño-apenas podía alzar la voz, pero por lo menos podía hablar sin que el llanto se interpusiera-y veo que tenia razón

-¿Cómo?-volvió ha alzar la voz

Empecé a pensar sobre cual era la razón de todo aquel sufrimiento, ¿Cuál era el motivo por el que estaba así?¿como había llegado hasta aquel punto? Por su culpa, solo por su culpa, estaba así, por haberle creído, por haber permitido que pasara aquella muralla que había tardado tantos años en forjar, y que ahora me resultaba imposible, reconstruir, estaba indefensa, indefensa ante mis sentimientos.

-POR TU CULPA, SOLO POR TU CULPA, SI NO FUERA POR QUE TE CREÍ, CREI QUE PODRIAS AYUDARME, QUE SERIAS EL HOMBRE QUE ME HARIA FELIZ, TE CREI, CREI TODO LO QUE ME ENSEÑASTE SOBRE EL AMOR ¿PARA QUE? ¿PARA ESTO? PARA VOLVER A SUFRIR COMO CUANDO TENIA QUINCE AÑOS, NUNCA DEBI CONFIAR EN TI…-volví a echarme a llorar, llorar como nunc lo había echo, ni siquiera cuando me abandonaron mis padres y Russ, ni cuando me enteré que mi madre estaba muerta, jamás había llorado así y todo por su culpa, quería salir corriendo pero estábamos allí, parados en mitad de la carretera mientras un tormenta se desataba en el exterior

-huesos…yo…yo

-NO ME LLAMES HUESOS!


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios son una buena motivacion para continuar la historia, siento que no sea tan largo como el primero pero, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero pensé que seria bueno escribir para ir abriendo boca para todo lo que viene

P.D: puede que a veces las c se intercambien con la v y viceversa, intentare reducir los errores, pero es que se me rompieron las teclas y todavía debo llevarlo a arreglar..

.

.

.

Cap. anterior:

-POR TU CULPA, SOLO POR TU CULPA, SI NO FUERA POR QUE TE CREÍ, CREI QUE PODRIAS AYUDARME, QUE SERIAS EL HOMBRE QUE ME HARIA FELIZ, TE CREI, CREI TODO LO QUE ME ENSEÑASTE SOBRE EL AMOR ¿PARA QUE? ¿PARA ESTO? PARA VOLVER A SUFRIR COMO CUANDO TENIA QUINCE AÑOS, NUNCA DEBI CONFIAR EN TI…-volví a echarme a llorar, llorar como nunc lo había echo, ni siquiera cuando me abandonaron mis padres y Russ, ni cuando me enteré que mi madre estaba muerta, jamás había llorado así y todo por su culpa, quería salir corriendo pero estábamos allí, parados en mitad de la carretera mientras un tormenta se desataba en el exterior

-huesos…yo…yo

-NO ME LLAMES HUESOS!

Cap. Actual:

Me arrepentí inmediatamente de haberle gritado, pude ver el dolor en su mirada y una lágrimas que conseguía escapar del mar que crecía en sus ojos, pero aun así, solo aparte la mirada, para que no viera las lagrimas que también corrían por mi rostro

-Booth por favor llévame a casa-le pedí en apenas un susurro

Sin decir palabra volvió a mirar hacia en frente y una volvió a arrancar, los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, nunca habíamos estado en un silencio tan incomodo entre nosotros.

Conseguí aplacar un poco las lágrimas, pronto estaría en casa pero, ¿lo dejaría así, lo dejaría con aquella mirada perdida, sin rastro de su habitual sonrisa, lo dejaría irse sabiendo el daño que le acababa de hacer? No sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, sabia que el debía volver a casa, pero no podía dejar que se fuera así, iba a hablar, iba a disculparme por haberle gritado, pero su teléfono sonó en aquel momento

-Booth-descolgó-hola Hannah-suspire casi sin pensarlo, sabiendo que pronto volverían las lágrimas-no, todavía puede que tarde un rato, tengo…eh…tengo que hacer un papeleo muy importantes-mentiroso, desde cuando trabajaba él a las once y media de la noche-si…eh lo siento, pero son importantes, son sobre…eh…sobre el caso si sobre el caso, no me esperes levantada no se cuando poder volver-vale adiós-y colgó

Volvió ha haber silencio, y por fin llegamos a mi apartamento, iba a bajarme pero si no hablaba ahora probablemente nunca lo haría

-¿Dónde vas a ir?

-no lo se-fue su contestación

Inspiré profundamente armándome de valor

-¿quieres subir?-le pregunte esperanzada aunque mas que preguntarle por el tono de mi voz, parecía que se lo suplicaba, quería que subiera, quería disculparme con él, pero no quería que fuera en el coche eso solo haría que se fuera antes y me preocupaba, si no iba a volver a casa.

Estuvo un buen rato callada, ya pensaba que no me contestaría, así que abrí la puerta y me dispuse a bajarme

-si creo que subiré-dijo al fin, lo mire a tiempo que él abría su puerta y se bajaba como yo, seguramente el también querría hablar

.

.

.

Una vez dentro, fuimos al salón, deje mi abrigo en mi habitación, y el en una silla que había allí, luego me dirigí a la cocina, mientras pensaba en una buena manera de hacer que por lo menos no se fuera así, que mañana no estuviéramos así, si no como esta mañana.

-¿quieres un café?-pregunté desde la cocina

-claro-dijo, aunque si no fuera por el silencio de la casa probablemente no me hubiera enterado, parecía un tono pensativo pero también se notaba tristeza, no podía evitar sentirme mal por eso, aunque aun estaba enfadada, pues era verdad era culpa suya todo aquello, pero yo también tenia mi parte, por no confiar en él, y sobre todo, por decirle que no me llamara huesos, eso era algo entre nosotros, era nuestro, huesos, un apodo cariñoso, que me diferenciaba, nadie mas era huesos, y eso siempre ha sido así.

Llegué al salón, con los dos cafés y me senté en el mismo sofá que el, con una distancia mas que prudencial.

-Booth yo…eh…siento…siento haberme puesto así, ha sido una estupidez por mi parte gritarte además de un acto no propio de una persona racional como yo, espero que este pequeño error, no intervenga entre nosotros-le mire como aquella noche, cuando le pedí que siguiéramos trabajando juntos, ahora le pedía que siguiera siendo mi amigo, pues es lo que ahora necesitaba un buen amigo.

-hue-se calló parecía que se había tomado en serio eso de no llamarme huesos-Brennan-pocas veces había escuchado mi apellido en su coz, ni siquiera me parecía que se refiriera a mi-, yo…yo no tenia ni idea, no sabia que tu…que tu…bueno ya sabes-se le veía nervioso-sabes que hacerte daño es lo ultimo que yo quiero, preferiría morirme antes de herirte, no tienes que disculparte he sido un idiota…pero, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?¿por que dijiste que no aquella noche? No te entiendo, me lo jugué todo y tu te negaste a darme un oportunidad, luego te veía, te veía en el aeropuerto y no te entendía, no entendía por que si no me querías tu mirada se veía tan triste, no lo entiendo

- yo ya te lo dije, no soy jugadora, te mereces a alguien como tu, como Hannah, alguien abierto que sabe como tratar a una persona, yo solo se de huesos, no se de personas, pero ahora que te ceo con ella…-me callé, sabiendo que iba por mal camino-tenia miedo, por ti y por mi

-tenias que habérmelo dicho, te hubiera ayudado-ahora había rabia en su voz-ahora los dos seriamos felices y Hannah nunca hubiera entrado en todo este lio, que has formado

Ahora esa rabia también se me estaba pasando a mi, estaba segura de que esto no acabaría bien, pero no me iba a quedar callada mientras me culpaba de todo.


End file.
